I'd Do Anything For You
by Kyla Mizuki
Summary: On a mission fighting the bad guy Oruko, Kurama is mortally wounded. He dies in Hiei's arms as Oruko falls, defeated by Yusuke. Hiei's world seems to fall apart, but what's this? Kurama could return? [Edited].[HieiKurama]


Kyla: Hello everyone! Please notice that this is a reposting... It was my first shounen-ai I posted on I can't believe you...  
Kyla: What?  
Kurama: He's still a little shy.. -hugs Hiei-  
Hiei: -blushes- -grunts and pushes Kurama away- Not in public... It's bad enough the Detective and Idiot have to know without the whole world knowing...  
(Yusuke and Kuwabara in the background: Hahahahahahaha! Yusuke: I can't believe it! -holds aching sides from laughing so hard- Kuwabara: Me either! -laughs so hard he crys-) Hiei: -growls- -glares at Kyla- This is all your fault...  
Kyla: Eep! -hides behind Kurama- Aw, come on, Hiei! Don't be that way! -peeks over Kurama's shoulder-  
Kurama: -sighs-  
Hiei: -glares then scoffs and turns away-  
Kyla: Phew.. -wipes imaginary sweat off her forehead- Okay! Now, Hiei, could you do the disclaimer?  
Hiei: Hn, no.  
Kyla: Not even for sweet snow? -chocolate carton of sweet snow magically appears in her hands-  
Kurama: Oh boy..  
Hiei: Gr.. Fine. The idiot Kyla--(Kyla: Hey!)-- owns no one.. Not me, not my Kurama, not even the Detective and Idiot. Although I tried to sell her Kuwabara...--(Kyla: No way!)--  
Kyla: Thanks, Hiei! Here's your sweet snow! -hands Hiei sweet snow and a spoon- Hope you readers like my shounen-ai one-shot!

.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

I'd Do Anything For You...  
by  
Kyla

"Shotgun!" Yusuke yelled, and several blue balls of his Spirit Energy shot out of his outstretched fist. They struck and killed many demons who were attacking him continually. "Toddler's gonna owe us a long vacation after this!" he called over the inhuman cries of the enemy.

"Let's just worry about winning this battle, shall we?" Kurama suggested and swung his Rose Whip around. The ground around him soon became littered with the scrap meat of, the now dead, demons. Kuwabara was a few feet away, slashing through the onslaught of demonic creatures with his Spirit Sword. What Hiei lacked in height, he certainy made up for with his skill and speed. He cut through demons, leaving their bodies on the ground in halves.

And, somewhere, off to the side of the battlefield, an evil figure stood smirking. He watched his minions fight the Spirit Detectives with his snow white eyes, cold as ice. As the wind picked up and died down continually on the barren plain, his silver har whipped about him, sometimes covering his face. His smirk faltered when he saw his underlings fall at the hands of the two traitor demons and the two humans. His smug grin soon replaced itself on his face though.

The four Spirit Detectives now stood a mere ten feet away, sending glares at the smirking demon. But, for all the good the scowls done, the guys could have stuck their tongues out at him. "I commend you," Oruko began in a cool, calm voice, "on defeating my minions; however.. all of you are low on Energy, while I am at full strength," he sneered, "you don't stnad a chance."

"Says you," Yusuke spat and tried to regain his Energy and breath. His friends and he just glared conitinually at Oruko, who never seemed to even notice. He had the edge; why should he be worried about 4 stupid creatures who were out of Energy?

"Such a disrespectful little fly," Oruko scowled, "you should learn some manners," he snarled and bared his fangs. Yusuke was trying to buy more time for him and his friends to regain some of their strength. "Nah, what do I need manners for?" Yusuke grinned. His Energy was slowly returning to him, as were his companions'. Oruko smirked, "Fine; you won't need them where you're going," he stated evilly. "Now, which of you will I kill first?" he murmured more to himself and pointed a clawed finger at Yusuke, who tensed, then to the chocolate-eyed boy's right at Kuwabara, who stiffened; then, he swept his finger back over Yusuke, over Kurama, to Hiei then snapped his finger to point at Kurama, "You.. will be the first," Oruko sneered.

Kurama and the others gasped, and Kurama took a cautious step back. He carefully watched Oruko with his emerald eyes. "No, leave him alone," Yusuke growled and moved to stand in front of his readheaded friend.  
"Yeah, you'll have to go through us," Kuwabara moved next to Yusuke. Hiei stood on Yusuke's other side and glared at the white-eyed demon in a silent threat to leave Kurama alone.

"How touching... All three of you are trying to protect your friend," Oruko chortled. "Too bad it won't do any good. He bi willb0i0 die first," then the demon shut his eyes in concentration. "What's he doing?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously and glanced around uneasily.

"I don't know, but.. whatever he's doing.. you can bet it's nothing good," Yusuke said under his breath. He balled his hands into fists and glared at Oruko. Hiei stayed quiet, never saying a word and just glaring dangerously at the demon trying to take control of Makai.

A couple of tense, silent minutes passed, then Kurama gasped from behind his comrades. The three turned quickly around to see a spire of rock impaled through Kurama's stomach, his eyes wide with surprise. "Kurama!" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed worriedly, and Hiei's breath caught in his throat. Kurama didn't feel any pain until the rock yanked itself from his body and disappeared into the dirt. He fell to his knees,

blood oozing in a steady flow to splash onto the ground. Hiei caught him as he slumped forward.

"Oh no.. Kurama.." Yusuke kneeled down next to the yoko as Hiei leaned Kurama against himself for support. "Hey, you okay, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked shakily and crouched down beside the redhead. Kurama's eyes were half-lidded, and his vision was blurry from pain and blood loss. In the background, Oruko smirked triumphantly, and watched in amusement as the demon traitor, Kurama, bled profusely.

Hiei examined the wound, and his eyes grew big and round. He pressed his left hand onto the wound while Yusuke and Kuwabara ferverently talked to Kurama, trying to get an answer from the yoko. "Stupid Fox, quit bleeding! You'll die," Hiei said desperately; he yanked his tunic off and forced the fabric onto Kurama's injury in an attempt to quill the bleeding.

"I-I'm sorry... I- can't," Kurama mumbled meakly with a small cough. He had a giant hole in his torso, how could he stop himself from losing so much blood? Crimson liquid created a puddle around him. He could feel the last of his Energy slipping away.

"You.. can't die, Kurama," Yusuke choked out in hopes of encouraging Kurama enough to make it out of this mess. "Yeah, you gotta live! You can't let this creep have the satisfaction of killing you," Kuwabara argued. He stared down at his friend in concern. Hiei was applying as much pressure as he could to try and stop the bleeding, but it wasn't working.

Kurama winced and closed his eyes in a grimace of pain, "Again, sorry," he apoligized. "Just wait awile longer... We'll finish this guy off then take you to Yukina... She'll heal you," Yusuke forced himself to smile as he spoke and tried to sound real sure of himself. The redhead stayed silent; he could see through the statement; he knew he probably wouldn't make it. He's not stupid, you know.

"Hiei.. stay and watch over Kurama. Kuwabara and me'll kill Oruko, then we'll take Kurama and get him healed," Yusuke mumbled to the fire demon, who merely nodded. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up and glared daggers at Oruko, who chuckled and asked silkily, "Who's next?"

"You are!" Yusuke yelled, and he and Kuwabara catapulted towards Oruko, but the demon jumped up, out of harm's way, then landed behind them. Without removing his pocketed hands, he kicked Yusuke, sending him flying 10 feet away, and kneed Kuwabara, breaking a few ribs.

"I'm- sorry, Hiei," Kurama muttered with difficulty and clenched his right hand in the dirt. His face was contorted with pain, and hr gritted his teeth together, trying to force the hurt away. "Be quiet; you need to conserve your Energy if you're going to make it," Hiei ordered. He continued to try and stop the escape of blood, but to no avail. "That's- just it... I don't- think I will," Kurama sighed gravely and winced as another shock of pain swept through him.

"Don't talk like that," Hiei snapped. Inside, he knew Kurama was dieing, and it felt as though a part of him was dieing along with the yoko. i What is this feeling? I don't understand... Why do I care about him so much..?i0 Various jumbled thoughts raced through the small demon's head. He was sitting there, watching his best friend die while Yusuke and Kuwabara were locked in battle with Oruko.

Soon enough, Kurama's breath became ragged and uneven, and he kept apologizing to Hiei. "Stop apologizing already... You're going to live. You.. have to," Hiei's voice trembled slightly, but it was nowhere near showing how he felt inside. In his mind, Hiei's world was falling to pieces. He just couldn't imagine what he would do if Kurama died. Tears fought to fall down his cheeks, but he forced them back with a blink of his eyes.

"Hiei? Would you.. do me a.. favor?" Kurama asked, his breathing becoming harsher and raspier. Hiei nodded and muttered a "sure". Kurama could barely see the fire demon's face, but he thought he saw tears at the corners of those ruby eyes. "Take care of.. Shiori for me?" he requested in a soft tone. Hiei's eyes widened, but he gave Kurama a nod; he wouldn't hve to watch the woman, he thought, because Kurama was going to make it through this... "Good, thanks," Kurama sighed, then his breathing ceased.

"Kurama," Hiei said and waited for an answer but got no reply. "Kurama?" still no response from the redhead, whose head fell limp to the side and whose eyes lay peacefully shut. "Kurama!" Hiei spoke louder and desperately shook the redheaded yoko. "KURAMA!" Hiei yelled and hung his head. He couldn't stop them anymore, tears fell from his eyes. They crystalized into blackish-red gems.

"What?" Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped dead in their tracks and swung around to stare at their friends. They had felt Kurama's Energy signature disappear. Oruko, as well, came to a halt and smirked. "Hiei! How's Kurama?" Yusuke called over to the two demons. Hiei looked over his shoulder and spoke two words with tears still spilling from his eyes, "He's dead..."

"Wha!" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed. "No," Yusuke mumbled as his eyes widened. "Kurama," Kuwabara uttered, his legs suddenly feeling like jelly. "NO!" Yusuke roared in anguish and punched the ground with tears trembling in his eyes. Hiei turned his head back around to stare emptily at Kurama's listless figure. "Kurama," he cried out softly and hugged the yoko tightly. _I- I can't believe it... He's gone. He's actually dead,_ Hiei thought sadly.

Rage suddenly consumed the fire demon. He gently laid Kurama down on the dirt. He cast a sorrowful look at Kurama then turned to glare at the grinning Oruko. Hiei's Energy flared angrily. Meanwhile, Kurama's yoko soul rose from his body and traveled to Koenma's office in Spirit World.

"Hello, Kurama," the young ruler spoke solemnly as Kurama's soul took the form of a kitsune with silver hair, golden eyes, white fox ears, and a white fox tail. Kurama nodded in greeting and gazed at the floor. Koenma sighed, "I am sorry, Kurama." The apparition remained silent, and Koenma clicked the television in his office on, and the barren plain in Makai where Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Oruko, and Kurama's souless body were appeared. Kurama lifted his gaze to the screen and watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara stood dumbfounded , and as Hiei cried sadly. He saw Hiei turn his attention to Oruko. The fire demon's Energy fluctuated angrily as he prepared to use the Dragon of the Darkness Flame to kill Oruko; he was pouring all his strength into the attack.

"What? No! If he keeps pouring all his Energy into the attack, he'll die!" Kurama yelled in worry then faced Koenma, "May I return long enough to save Hiei? Please.. I want to save him..." he inquired softly. Koenma pondered the idea... Hiei was a bother, always wanting free of the city Koenma had confined him to unless on a mission, but he was also his friend... Not to mention, Kurama might try to haunt him for eternity if he didn't let the yoko. He grumbled, "Fine... I'll come with you." Then, the toddler transformed into his teen form.

Back in Makai, Hiei was almost prepared for the attack while Yusuke and Kuwabara finally got over their shock and mourned their fallen comrade. Inside Hiei's head, he sat in the dark, hugging his knees to his chest. A chill hung in the area he'd created to protect him from the truth, the reality of it all. He could see his own breath drift in front of him, and all was silent. Nothing was visible to him; nothing was real to him, no light.. nothing, except for darkness, loneliness, emptiness, loss, and sadness.

"Hiei," a voice drifted through the darkness around the small demon. He ignored it and continued to mutter to himself. "Hiei," it called out again, this time louder. Hiei looked up with empty, dull eyes and scanned the darkness from left to right. A sparkle of silver caught his eye. The light begin to take a form; he knew what figure the light was taking. "Kurama," he gasped and gazed as none other than Yoko Kurama appeared, glowing a soft silver.

The yoko smirked and nodded. He walked towards Hiei, and with every step he took, he threw more of the darkness into light, banishing shadows and dark away. "Hiei, my friend, why are you doing this?" Kurama asked with a small frown and squatted down in front of Hiei, who stared blankly at Kurama for a moment then he choked out a sob and buried his face into Kurama's shirt. Kurama was caught by complete surprise. He might have expected something like that from Yusuke or Kuwabara, but.. Hiei? "It's.. okay, Hiei... Sh, calm down," the yoko whispered soothingly and wrapped his arms protectively around Hiei.

"Ku..rama... My fault.. it was.. all my fault," Hiei mumbled into the fox's chest, his voice quivering. His whole body shook, and he clutched to Kurama, as if he let go, it would all be a nightmare... He was afraid Kurama might just leave again. He didn't want Kurama to go.

"What was all your fault?" Kurama asked and waited patiently for an answer, but Hiei continued to mutter, "It's my fault..." Hiei never acted like this... Kurama didn't know what to do. "What was all your fauly, Hiei?" Kurama snapped with slight agrivation. He was really worried about Hiei, and he had to calm him down. Hiei continued to murmur the same thing over and over again. Kurama growled at Hiei's inability to cooperate. "Hiei," he pulled the fire demon away from him and held him at arm's length. He saw Hiei's tears turn into gems and clink as they hit the hard, white floor. "Look at me, Hiei," Kurama commanded, but Hiei's eyes seemed glued to the floor. "Hiei, I told you to look at me," Kurama demanded again, his voice harsher than he meant it to be. The small demon in front of him shifted his gaze some but did not meet the fox's gaze. "Gr, Hiei, I said.. Look. At. Me." Kurama snipped irritably and used his right hand to grab Hiei's chin and raised Hiei's face up. Their eyes met, Hiei's sorrowful and dull while Kurama's where worried and agrivated. "Now.. tell me. What was your fault?" Kurama inquired calmly.

"It's my fault.. you died," Hiei spoke with a heavy feeling of guilt. It forced itself around Hiei, wrapping him in a blanket of black. Dark flames licked at Kurama, causing him to back away and lose his balance. He fell with a thud on his backside, and held a hand in front of his face to protect it from the black fire. "All my.. fault... It's all.. my fault!" Hiei yelled as more tears fell down his cheeks. His Energy was going crazy; he was giving every last bit of his strength to the Dragon for one final attack.

"No! Hiei, stop! You'll die if you give up all your Energy! Please, I don't want you to die!" Kurama exclaimed and carefully stood up to inch closer to Hiei, who seemed completely oblivious to his presence now. "Hiei! It wasn't your fault! ... You did everything you could," he screamed over the roar of the fire, and that caught Hiei's attention.

Hiei stared unblinkingly at Kurama with the dark flames still burning fiercely. "I should have sensed it and pushed you out of the way; or, I could have taken you straight to Yukina while Yusuke and Kuwabara fought Oruko, but I didn't... I sat and watched you die.. I did nothing to try and stop it, and that.. that makes me the blame," he explained forlornly. His tears immediately ceased as flames consumed more of him, but he didn't seem to care as it burnt his skin.

"Hiei, no!" Kurama cried out and ran towards Hiei, but the black flames lapped at the yoko's pale skin; he didn't seem to care though. All he cared about right now was reaching Hiei. "Don't do this! Don't throw your life away!" Kurama's skin, though only that of a soul's, singed and his clothes were becoming tattered from the attacking flames. He was becoming unnerved very quick, and the nervous feeling increased everytime the fire forced him back. Every moment, he became more desperate as he felt Hiei's Life Energy begin to feed the Dragon as well. He ran headlong through the flames, closing in on Hiei... He was almost there, just a little farther; he reached his arm towards the fire demon as he came closer and closer...

"Don't," Kurama uttered into Hiei's ear, and his arms encircled the small demon's figure. "Please, stop," he begged quietly and stood motionless, letting the fire lap at his skin. "Ku-rama..?" Hiei seemed to come out of a daze as the dark fire evaporated. Kurama pulled away a little and smiled down at Hiei. "What're.. you doing here?" Hiei asked innocently, absently aware of Kurama's arms around him.

"I came to stop you from killing yourself," Kurama grinned, revealing a small fang. "We can't both die in the same day on the same mission," he chuckled lightly. Hiei's eyes fell sadly to the ground, but Kurama continued to speak, knowing that Hiei was still listening to everything he said, "Besides, I need you to watch over Shiori for me. Remember? You promised to take care of my human mother," he reminded Hiei, who turned his head away and fought the tears yearning to fall,"Hn, fine... I'm a demon of my word," he said quietly.

Kurama's golden orbs softened as he gently forced Hiei to meet his gaze again. He smiled at the demon, "Thanks," Kurama whispered leaning in close to Hiei. His face was inches from the fire demon's, and Hiei was frozen to his spot. Kurama closed the gap between them and lightly pressed his lips onto Hiei's as his eyes fell shut momentarily in pleasure, then the yoko's eyes reopened as he drew his head back. "I knew I could count on you," Kurama grinned.

The spikey-haired demon was very confused... Had Kurama just kissed him? Did that mean he loved him? And that Hiei loved him back? Oh yes.. he was very confused. He stared wideyed at Kurama as the fox took a couple of steps back. "Good bye, Hiei," Kurama muttered as his form began to fade away.

Hiei gasped, "No... Kurama, where are you going? Come back!" he cried and reached out towards the yoko soul, but Kurama completely disappeared a moment later, leaving Hiei to collapse to his knees and let tears flood his eyes, blurring his vision. "I promise, Kurama... I'll take care of Shiori," he punched the floor, leaving a small crater, and added, "I love you, Fox... I'd do anything for you..."

Outside Hiei's body, Oruko was watching him apprehensively as Hiei powered up, but suddenly, the dark flame in Hiei's right hand vanished, and the small demon fell to his knees muttering to himself. "Hiei!" Yusuke and Kuwabara ran over to their three-eyed friend. "Kurama..." Hiei mumbled to himself as Yusuke and Kuwabara kneeled down on either side of him.

"Just calm down, Hiei. I'll finish this bastard off... Don't you worry about it," Yusuke murmured to Hiei so that Oruko couldn't hear him. Hiei nodded distractedly, not paying any real attention. While, Koenma stood behind a huge rock, peeking around it now and then to see what was going on. "Thanks," Kurama sighed as he reappearred behind Koenma, who was previously looking around the rock when he felt Hiei's Energy calm. The prince was startled at the yoko's quick appearance then turned around professionally around to nod at the kitsune.

"Actually," Koenma grinned, "while you were calming Hiei, I thought about having you revived," he spoke in his busniess voice, but the glint in his eyes made Kurama suspicious, but the yoko's ears twitched hopefully at the statement, "Really?" he asked softly. Koenma sucked on his pacifier and nodded, "Yes... We can revive you like we did Yusuke the first time he died."

"And, how was that?" Kurama quistioned curiously and swept his tail from right to left. He saw a sparkle in Koenma's eyes for a moment as his grin broadened. "Through mouth-to-mouth," Koenma stated with a smirk. Kurama didn't quite get what the Prince of Spirit World meant by that statement, so Koenma clarified, "For you to revive, someone with similar Energy--in your case, Demon Energy-- has to kiss yor material body, as a way of donating and transferring enough Life Energy for you to revive properly... And they have to be personally close to you," his smirk widened as Kurama's already pale-skinned face went white as chalk.

"Well, the only other demon I know that's close to me is.. Hiei," Kurama's eyes widened, and his face flushed. Now he knew why Koenma was smirking and why he had seen that mysterious sparkle in his eyes. "Oh, come now, Koenma! You know Hiei! He'd never.. I mean.. he's not the type!" Kurama stumbled over his words. "His pride and reputation mean to much to him!"

"More important even than you?" Koenma asked with a raised brow. "Probably..." Kurama sighed and halfway shrugged. "I'm sure there's a way to get him to donate some of his Lifeforce," Koenma said sneakily, a sly grin on his face. Kurama quirked an eyebrow and said, "I'm listening." His ears twitched as Koenma explained a way of making Hiei feel too guilty to turn down the chance. "That might just work," Kurama sneered, and his and Koenma's eyes glistened mischieviously.

"Yeah.. we can wait till Yusuke finishes off Oruko... Shouldn't be too long now," Koenma grinned, and he, followed by Kurama, poked their heads around the boulder and saw Hiei and Kuwabara sitting on the ground a few feet from where Yusuke was currently pummeling Oruko to a bloody pulp. Kuwabara waas cheering for Yusuke, but Hiei was dismally aware of what was going on around him as he gazed blankly at the ground with unfocused eyes and muttering to himself. "Go, Urameshi!" Kuwabara hollered to his friend.

Yusuke roared, "Spirit Gun!" and the powerful ball of Yusuke's Spirit Energy raced to Oruko, catching him by surprise and knocking him unconscious. "Feh, good riddance," Yusuke spat out some blood from his mouth and stood at full height. He turned around and returned to Hiei and Kuwabara. Kurama's soulless body just a few feet away. Kuwabara stood up and moved aside to talk privately with Yusuke.

The carrottop whispered into Yusuke's ear, "Urameshi, the Shrimp keeps muttering about Kurama and some promise... He's acting really weird." He and Yusuke looked down at the demon who still mourned Kurama's death. "Yeah, I think Kurama's death affected Hiei the most," Yusuke replied quietly. The two stood a little ways away from Hiei, letting him try to get over it himself. They didn't know anything they could say to the fire demon.

Suddenly, Hiei threw his head back and yelled to the sky, "Give Kurama back, Koenma! Give him back to me!" Then, the small figure called Hiei slumped forward onto the ground as more tears leaked out of his ruby eyes. Kuwabara and Yusuke were surprised, to say the least, at Hiei's outburst. The demon fell silent, all except for the sounds of his uncontrollable sobs.

"Uh, hey look, Urameshi," Kuwabara blinked once and pointed to one of Hiei's tear gems that had rolled over to the duo. "Hm," Yusuke carefully picked the jewel up and examined it closely, "It-It's a.. tear gem... Like the ones Yukina cries, only a different color."

"But, I though only Ice Maidens could cry tear gems," Kuwabara scratched his head in confusion. Yusuke became aware of how close Kuwabara was to guessing that Hiei was Yukina's lost brother, and he visibly tensed as realization dawned on Kuwabara's face, "Hey! I just realized something!" Kuwabara exclaimed and snapped his fingers. Yusuke held his breath, just waiting for Kuwabara to spill that he knew. "Hiei and Yukina have the same coloured eyes!" Yusuke sweatdropeed but sighed in relief. "Imagine that," he chuckled and rubbed the back of his hand with his hand. "It still doesn't explain how the Shrimp can cry tear gems," Kuwabara added as an afterthought and stared in confusion at the gem.

A sudden voice cause Kuwabara to forget about the tear gems, "Congradulations on a mission successfully wrapped up," Koenma walked calmly towards his Spirit Detectives. Kurama's soul hovered behind Koenma as a ball of pure Soul Energy.

Hiei glared at Koenma, a growl eminating dangerously from his throat. He stood and stormed over to the Prince, "Is that all you have to say? Kurama's dead!" As Koenma was about to respond, Hiei stopped in front of the ruler and roughly grabbed the collar of Koenma's suit, yanking him down to Hiei's eye level. "Give Kurama back to me," he snarled angrily. Koenma began sputtering and stuttering, trying to pull himself from Hiei's iron grip.

"Now, now, Hiei, don't hurt the Prince of Spirit World," Yoko appeared beside Koenma wearing a smirk on his pale face. the yoko's ears and tail twitched slightly as Yusuke and Kuwabara yelped in surprise and happiness, "Kurama!"

"Kura..ma," Hiei's eyes widened as he automatically let go of Koenma. He turned to stare at the fox who had managed to steal his heart somehow. Kurama nodded and greeted his friends casually. "What're you doing here, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked while Hiei continued to stare with wide eyes at Kurama.

"Ahem," all attention turned to Koenma, "I've decided to allow Kurama to be revived," he said in a noble tone and waited for someone to say something. "Revived? As in, come back to life?" Kuwabara asked idiotically. "Yes," Koenma answered, and hope shot through Hiei so fast that he became light-headed and his legs nearly buckled from the abrupt change in emotions.

"How? Like I was revived the first time?" Yusuke guessed and pondered over the idea. Koenma nodded, that same gleam back in his eyes. Yusuke grinned slly and cast a sideways look at Hiei then winked at Kurama, who's face flushed a deep crimson.

"You mean..? Someone's gotta.. gulp.. kiss him?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei became curious now... Had someone had to kiss Yusuke?

"Yes, that's correct," Koenma smirked. Kuwabara began to snigger at the answer, but he still thought it was a disturbing thought... He sent a look at Hiei then shuddered, but it went unnoticed by the others. "We need someone to do 'mouth-to-mouth' and donate some their Energy so a full revival will be possible, but the Energy donated has to be similar to that of the soul's," Koenam informed the group, mostly to Hiei though, trying to hint at what he meant, "and seeing as Kurama is a demon, we need Demon Energy to revive him."

"Then let's go find a demon who'll do this, and let's get it done," Hiei growled. Poor Hiei, so oblivious to the hints and looks being thrown at him from his friends. Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into silent laughter while Koenma and Kurama sweatdropped. "Uhm.. Hiei? The Life Energy must be given by someone close to the soul being revived," Koenma said softly.

Hiei scowled at Koenma through narrowed, crimson orbs, "What does that mean?" he asked carefully. Kurama sighed and stepped forward gracefully, "It means.. that only someone.. very close to me.. and has Demon Energy.. can make this revival work." Kurama tried to choose his words carefully, hoping Hiei'd catch the hint without someone having to tell him that he had to kiss the redheaded corpse a few feet away. "What are you trying to say, Fox? Spit it out!" Hiei snapped and crossed his arms over his chest while glaring warningly at Kurama.

"What he's trying to say is.. you're his only hope to return to life," Yusuke smirked, fighting back the new laughter welling inside him. "What?" Hiei was sure he was mistaken in what his friends were trying to say, his eyes widening slightly. Yusuke merely rolled his eyes, "YOU have to be the one to donate YOUR Energy! YOU are his only chance to come back to life! YOU have to KISS him," he grinned as Hiei's face paled considerably. Kuwabara barked out, "It's funny, but it still seems wrong on soo many levels for the Shrimp to do that!"

"I-I must've heard you wrong, Detective," Hiei shook his head frowning slightly. "I have to do what now?" Koenma sighed irritably and answered Hiei, since Yusuke fell into a fit of laughter.

"You must kiss Kurama's material body over there," the ruler stated. "I don't think so," the fire demon grumbled and whipped around to leave; he took 3 steps then stopped at the sound of Kurama's voice, "Alright, Koenma, you win the bet," the yoko heaved a heavy sigh.

"Bet? What bet?" Hiei inquired suspiciously and faced everyone again. Yusuke and Kuwabara were no longer sniggering. "I bet Kurama a pardon for all his past crimes, including from when he was Yoko in Makai, if you kissed him," Koenma told his end of the bet, then Kurama spoke up, "And I bet my afterlife if you didn't." Koenma finished by saying, "And, since you did not perform the donation of Energy, Hiei, then Kurama will work for me for eternity, doing work such as filing and paperwork."

"Are you serious?" Yusuke asked feeling bummed out. Koenma and Kurama nodded simultaneously. "I really shouldn't have expected so much from Hiei... It wsa either his reputation.. or me," Kurama sighed and flicked his tail dejectedly. His ears drooped slightly as he pouted.

"Aw, come on, Shrimp," Kuwabara pleased. "It just wouldn't be the same without Kurama," Yusuke reasoned with Kuwabara agreeing with him. The two both looked at Hiei with a pathetic expression on their faces. "No, don't force him to," Kurama snapped at the two humans, who looked crestfallen but fell silent all the same. The yoko turned to Koenma, "Let my body die; you've kept it alive in vain," Kurama muttered dramatically, but Hiei didn't seem to notice that he was falling into Koenma and Kurama's plan to donate his Energy.

Hiei watched the sulky kitsune turn and walk away, then he saw that Kurama's body was alive: the chest barely rising and falling, and hie cheeks turning rosy again, his body warming up; but the life began to fade as Koenma prepared to let the body wither away.

_What'll it be, Hiei? Your pride? Or me?_

Hiei's eyes grew big, "No!" he yelled and darted over to his love's body. He leaned over the face and laid his lips softly onto Kurama's. The yoko soul jerked suddenly into the body as Koenma, Yusuke, and Kuwabara burst out laughing.

The fire demon sat up and glared at the three over his shoulder, ready to slice their heads off. But, when he made to pummel them, a pair of arms snaked around the small demon's shoulders. "Now, Hiei.. calm down," a voice whispered and tickled his ear. He blushed scarlet when he realized it was Kurama olding him so close. He turned around in the embrace and came face-to-face with the Kurama he loved. The redhead forced Hiei into a little kiss then drew back just enough to mutter, "I knew I could trust you," and the other three stood behind Hiei grinning and sniggering. Hiei's blush deepened in color when he heard the three burst into new hysterical laughs. Kurama smiled at their friends, "Okay, pick-on-Hiei time is over... I dont' want him to feel uncomfortable," he smirked as Hiei's face reddened even more.

Kurama still had his arms draped lightly around Hiei's shoulders, then Yusuke managed to stop laughing and say, "You two make a cute couple," he grinned, causing both demons to flush. "Anyway, who's up for going home now?"

"Yes, good idea," Koenma nodded wiping tears of laughter away from his grinning face, gazing slyly as Kurama and Hiei. "Mmm.. Home sounds nice," Kurama sighed peacefully as his face's blush fell away at the thought of home. He let go of Hiei and stood to his feet and smiled at his friends. Hiei said nothing... What could he say? He had no home anywhere, in any worlds, to return to... What was the point pretending he had a place to call home.

Kurama seemed to read his love's mind, for he turned to face the vertically-challenged demon, "You know, Hiei.. you always have ahome at my house," he smiled softly. Hiei was surprised at that, then Yusuke jumped in, too, "Yeah, and you're welcome at my house anytime." Hiei turned his surprised gaze to Yusuke. Then, Kuwabara spoke, "Don't forget about my house!" Hiei stared in shock at the carrottop; even the ningen he always argued with was offering him a place at his home. Kurama then said, "And you're always welcomed at Genkai's temple. Genkai and Yukina wouldn'y mind at all," the yoko smiled broadly.  
Hiei couldn't do or say anything for a moment, then stared at the dirt under his feet; then, he mumbled, "Hn.. thanks." His comrades laughed then began to talk together as they headed back for home. The fire demon we all know and love couldn't find the will to move his legs, though.

The redheaded yoko noticed that Hiei was lagging behind and turned around to give him a soft, reassuring smile. He casually walked back over to Hiei then gently gripped Hiei's hand. "Come on, Slowpoke, I'll buy you some sweet snow when we get back home," he said cheerily and fondled Hiei's cheek, waiting for an answer.  
Hiei smirked, "Alright," he sneered then gace Kurama a swift kiss, "and I'm no Slowpoke," he added as he disappeared suddenly. Kurama blinked a couple of times, not sure of what had just happened then let out a laugh. "I'm no Slowpoke either," he murmured with a sly grin crossing his face. He, too, ran off faster than the eye could see to catch up with the others.

And with that, the two demon lovers headed off into the stereotypical sunset to catch up with their companions...

.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Kyla: Okay! So? How was it? You like? You no like? Please review and tell me! Flames are accepted I suppose. What could it hurt?  
Hiei: -blushes like mad- -glares at Kyla- I can't believe you really posted it!  
Kyla: Eep! -hides behind Kurama again- Help me! You liked it didn't you, Kurama?  
Kurama: Yes, I enjoyed it. -smiles then grabs Hiei and kisses him- I love you, Hiei.  
Hiei: -blushes and yanks himself out of Kurama's grasp- -glares at him and Kyla-  
Kurama: -pouts- You don't love me back, Koi?  
Kyla: Aw! Hiei, look what you did! You gotta tell him you love him or else he's gonna die of a broken heart!  
Hiei: He will not.  
Kurama: -gasps in shock and lays a hand on his heart- -falls to the floor not breathing-  
Kyla: Hiei! OMG, Hiei! Kurama's dead!  
Hiei: -does a double take- No he isn't... -waits a few seconds waiting for Kurama to breath- -nothing happens- Kurama? -no answer- Kurama! Stop that! That isn't something to joke about! -still no reply- No! Kurama! I love you!  
Kyla: -giggles silently to herself-  
Kurama: -jumps up and tackles Hiei- I knew you loved me!  
Hiei: Kurama! You're alive after all? -Kurama nods- You baka! Don't scare me like that!  
Kurama: -smirks- Alright, Koi... -kisses Hiei-  
Hiei: -kisses back-  
Crowd: Oooohhh... How cute!


End file.
